Jamie Reagan's New Girl
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: The beginning of Jamie and Tia's beautiful relationship, read on as the couple encounter birthday parties and attend weddings. I hope you love this one.
1. Beginning of Something Beautiful

Jamie Reagan's New Girl, hope you like it. Takes place during _Family Reactions_ chapter.

* * *

The First Date

January 3rd 2005

Manhattan, New York City

It was late afternoon in Manhattan, New York, Jamie Reagan was walking home from his day job, he had finished a 7-hour shift working as a Volunteer at a youth club, he had been walking down the streets until he stopped seeing a blonde-haired woman which he recognised as Tia as he walked over and said, "Excuse me, are you Tia?" "Yes, do I know you?" "My name's Jamie, we met New Years' Eve, I was wearing my Dress blues." "Oh my god, hi, I didn't recognise you out of your blues." "I didn't recognise you out of that red dress."

Tia blushed as she said, "What you doing here?" "I just finished a shift at the youth centre in Little Italy." "Oh, I know the one, me and my friend Alicia volunteer there as well." "Wow, I may have met you a few times." "Maybe, listen would you like to get coffee?" "I'd like that, how about round the corner." "Sounds good. Let's go." Tia said as they walked hand in hand to the coffee shop.

* * *

Once there Jamie orders them, 2 black coffees as they wait patiently until Tia asks, "Still have my number?" "I do." "How comes you never called?" Tia asks.

Jamie shrugged saying, "I was kinda scared, you weren't going to answer." "What makes you think I wasn't going to answer?"

Jamie chuckled saying, "Every day, I contemplated picking up the phone and hearing your voice and slamming down the phone in panic."

Tia laughed saying, "That's what I thought when I contemplated calling you." "Haha, so uh, mind I ask you something?" "Sure."

Jamie thought and then said, "So, your brother is a Naval man, right?" "Yes, he desires a Navy SEAL, in fact, my Dad used to be a SEAL." "Wow, how many generations?"

Tia smiled saying, "3 generations, 4 if you count the fact my Great-Great grandfather served as a doughboy in WW1 with the 77th Infantry." "Nice, which regiment?" "308th, not with the Lost Battalion." "My family has served since WW1, my Great Grandfather Charles, who was a former cop as well." "Your brother is a Marine, right?" "Yeah, Danny's a Marine, just got back from Fallujah, my Dad from Vietnam and my Grandfather from Korea and WW2."

Tia smiled saying, "How many siblings?" "4, I'm the youngest." Jamie said.

Tia chuckled replying, "Twin brother, I'm the youngest, born on April Fool's Day." "Bet that was a running pun." "Oh trust me, but, my family went easy on us." "I bet you were hard on them, in return." "Only with my loyalty family."

Jamie's ears peaked saying, "Loyalty family?" "My friends, my brother and I, consider ourselves family, we spend every day together since we were 5 years old." "In Catholic School?" "Yes, we still there." "So do I, Saint Brendan's." "Saint Angelus."

Jamie chuckled saying, "I was on the baseball team." "You'd have met my brothers' batting skill." "What they do to get such a batting accuracy?" "Partially due to my older brother's love of baseball games." "You got older brothers?" "My friends from the loyalty family, Henry O'Mara and Mark Cross."

Jamie looked up from the coffee he was drinking as he said, "O'Mara? Matthew O'Mara?" "Yeah, why?" "I know the guy from my Unit, we're in the same platoon but different squads." "Yeah, his family been in the military for 6 generations, even the police force." "Really? I know my 2nd brother Joe mentioned a guy named Henry O'Mara, but I didn't think much of it."

Tia then said, "Henry's overseas in the Corps, serving in Fallujah, he also served in the Gulf, when he was 18 till he was 20 before going on the job, like their family before them. Recent family member to pass away was their uncle Henry."

Jamie nodded, he recalled going to the funeral of Captain Henry O'Mara, he heard all the stories about him as a kid, "NYPD Captain, right?" "Yeah." "I remember his funeral, sad affair for a lot of cops." "I spent my life around weapons and cops, I love the NYPD and what it stands for, I vowed to become a DA to defend the innocent and if a cop was jammed up, I'd stand by them." "Honourable."

Tia said, "Every day, I send a prayer to Saint Michael to wish every cop, soldier or firefighter that serves, good luck in the days they go to protect their cities." "My family would be proud of that, they'd like you, even Erin." "Erin Reagan-Boyle, the ADA?" "My older sister." "I idolise her, she's a good lawyer." "Studied at Columbia, and Fordham School of Law, she used to be married but, got divorced, has a daughter." "How old?" "9 years old."

Tia nodded asking, "Your brothers, married?" "Danny is, 2 boys since 1996, Joe he's the single cop." "Bet your family is proud of that." "Let's not go there." Tia laughed as they continued to share stories of growing up.

By the time they had finished, Jamie had walked Tia home, back to their row house as Tia said, "This is me." "Good thing I'm taking the subway home." "Don't have a car?" "I do, but my brother's using it, so I had to take the subway." "I like you, Jamie, you're funny."

Jamie nodded flashing a smile her way before scratching his head saying, "I've never met anybody like you either, how about, one day, I take you out for dinner in Brooklyn?" "I'd like that, where at?" "How'd you like Junior's?" "Junior's? You know how to make a girl feel special." "So?" "It's a date, handsome."

Jamie didn't know what to do until Tia softly kissed him on the lips, surprising Jamie as he brushed her blonde hair to the side curling it over her ear, like it was the greatest feeling in the world.

When Jamie arrived back in Brooklyn, he was pretty much over the moon, everything had gone right for him, he hadn't felt so close to a beautiful girl in a long while, not since he had been dating Sydney, he felt ready to begin dating again.

* * *

Four days later, Jamie appeared outside the door of the Harding household, he was wearing a checkered shirt with a jumper along with a pair of blue trousers, in his hands he had a bouquet of flowers. He had gotten out of his Grandfather's Buick, that Henry had allowed him to drive whilst Jamie's car was in the shop.

In the house, Tia was getting ready for her date, deciding on a pair of skinny jeans, a red blouse with a cardigan and a pair of boots, she was worried about her father driving Jamie away, being the daughter of a 40 year Navy SEAL Veteran, boys were driven out of the house, like flies off a sugar cake.

Hannah came into the room as she said, "Jamie's here, he looks handsome, even out of uniform." "Don't you have your fiancée, Matthew to be with?" "He, Ray and Cameron are doing shooting practice, as is Antonia." "Well, don't flirt with him." "Wouldn't dream of it, plus you're my friend, I wouldn't do that to you." "Well, you ain't like Peyton on OTH."

Hannah rolled her eyes saying, "I ain't the brooding type."

Tia laughed as she looked back in the mirror deciding whether to apply lipstick or not as she asked, "Lipstick or no?" "It doesn't matter if there ain't no lipstick, still Jamie will look blown away when he sees you." "Yeah, it doesn't matter." "There you go, my friend."

Mr Harding was sitting in the living room, he had his 'SEAL' look on his face, he heard the doorbell ring as he went to answer it finding Jamie outside the door as he said with much confidence, "Hi, Commander Harding, my name's Jamie. I'm here to pick up Tia." "Come on in, Jamie and lose the Commander, I'm retired." "Yes Command-, Sir."

Jamie nodded as he walked inside as he saw Mrs Harding as he said, "Hi, Mrs Harding, I bought these flowers for you and your home." "Thank you, Jamie, very nice colours, I like Delphiniums." "I saw Delphiniums outside in the Garden and decided to buy a bouquet." "Honourable, take a seat, Jamie."

Jamie took a seat sat up very straight, he was fidgeting with his fingers as Mr Harding sat across from him as he said, "So Jamie, you're a Corporal in the US Army Reserves?" "Yes sir, I am, I hope to join the Rangers after High School." "I'm impressed. Any family who served in the military?" "My brother, father and Grandfather, served in the United States Marine Corps. My brother just came back from Fallujah." "Thank your brother for his service from us all." "Yes Sir."

Mrs Harding walked back into the room as she said, "What are your intentions with our daughter before we allow you to take her out?" "I really like Tia, I think she's a wonderful person, I want to get to know her better."

Both Mrs Harding and Mr Harding looked at each other as Mr Harding began, "You know, I used to be a Navy SEAL for 40 years, I can see what it is that you're doing." "Yes Sir, I understand."

Mr Harding continued, "Where do you see yourself in 5-10 years?" "Either still in the Rangers or becoming a Cop like the rest of my family." "What will you two be doing on your date?"

Jamie kept cool and said, "We'll be going to dinner at Junior's Cheesecake in Brooklyn then a nice drive to the monument at the WTC to have a moment of silence for the Police officers and firefighters that died on 9/11."

Mrs Harding smiled saying, "Well, Jamie, I think you're a nice person, I think it will be okay if you took out Tia." "I have to agree with my wife here, you seem like a nice person to be dating our daughter, I will warn you just once, you do anything wrong to upset her and I mean anything, I will find out, you, me and my son are going to have a conversation."

Mr Harding moved to whisper in his ear, " _A very painful conversation."_

Jamie looked wide-eyed and looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he said, "Yes Sir, I give you my word as a soldier and a son of a Cop." "Good man, have her home by 11 o'clock." Mr Harding said as he shook Jamie's hand as he returned it with a firm grip, which impressed Mr Harding.

Soon Tia came down the stairs, her blonde hair curly and wavy, she wore no make-up or blush not even any eyeliner, she looked amazing and Jamie knew that fact as he said, "Hi, Miss Tia. You look amazing." "Thank you kind sir, so do you, you look handsome." "Thank you ma'am."

Tia turned to her Mom and Dad saying, "I'll see you tonight." "Have a good time, baby." Mr Harding said.

Tia nodded and the pair walked out the door heading for the car as Jamie opened the passenger side for Tia who nodded as Jamie shut the door for her making sure nothing was caught.

* * *

As the couple walked out the door, Hannah walked appeared in the kitchen as she said, "They left?" "Yeah, they did." "You interrogated him." "I have no idea, what you're talking about."

Hannah smirked saying, "Mr Harding, I've known you since I was a kid, you looked like you were going to carve out his eyes with your interrogation." "Just be lucky, I didn't do it to Ray or Matthew when they began dating Alicia and you." "You already knew those guys and they were the definition of the perfect gentlemen."

Hannah continued, "You also have people following them, don't you?" "Do I look like the type of person to do that?"

Mrs Harding and Hannah then said, "Yes!"

Mr Harding just laughed saying, "I'd never do that, I trust her." "I can't tell if you're lying or just hiding a devilish grin." "Don't you have to go see your brother tonight?" "Yes, I do."

Hannah began to walk before turning saying, "And don't kill the poor boy, when he drops her home."

He walked round to his side and drove off as he said, "So, Junior's tonight, I hope you like cheesecake." "I adore, Junior's, I always loved their cheesecake." "Me too, my family still loves that place too."

* * *

The pair drove over the Brooklyn bridge before heading for Junior's in Brooklyn Heights at Flatbush Avenue.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table ordering a steak each. They had ordered a cola each and were enjoying the meal. Afterwards, they ordered a slice of Junior's famous cheesecake. Jamie paid for the meal and the dessert as they walked out into the night heading back to Manhattan for the WTC having a silent moment to remember those that passed away on 9/11 and since that day.

Tia remembered how her brothers, (Cameron, Matthew and Ray) helped out on the day, alongside the O'Mara and Harding families, their pride helping others stayed with them. Jamie had felt the same way helping others, he did a proud thing helping others and it was what inspired him to become a soldier to protect others and those that couldn't fight for themselves.

He drove her home and walked her to the doorstep lightly kissing her on the cheek as he said, "I had a great time tonight." "So did I, thank you Jamie." "Would it be possible to introduce myself to your family and your brother sometime?" "I'd like that, you sure you can handle it?" Tia asked.

Jamie smiled saying, "I want nothing more than to date you." "I'll see what I can do." "I best get going, I'll see you tomorrow?" "I'd like that, please." Tia flashed her smile at him.

Jamie nodded proudly. Tia walked inside she wasn't the only one to fall hard, Tia never dated but every boy felt a crush on her, she wasn't interested in that type of relationship where boys used her as eye-candy. She wanted a real relationship, one filled with love, passion, honesty and loyalty.

* * *

The next day, they spent the day on Coney Island, walking around, Jamie had even won Tia a teddy bear that said, ' _I heart New York_.' Jamie loved that one and so did Tia, they went on a ferris wheel, ate hot dogs, talked about baseball, football even boxing. Both were fans of all 3 sports. Tia even spoke in lengths about her shooting skills and won a teddy bear, dedicating it for the little girl who wanted one. Jamie was surprised by the fact she had a good shot on her, even if he was an expert shooter in the Army.

Tia had simply said, "I've been shooting since I was 5, my friends, Matt, Ray and Cameron did the same and they all learned via our fathers and Antonia's mother, even Antonia did too."

Jamie was quite surprised at this gorgeous woman, she learned how to shoot at the age of 5, he didn't learn how to since he was 13.

* * *

It was Sunday at the Reagan house, after the dinner had finished, Jamie was sitting at the living room looking at his phone, contemplating on calling Tia.

Soon Joe came up to him and tried getting his attention as he said, "What's goin' on kid? You look like you're in the middle of your own world." "It's nothing."

Joe smirked seeing the name Tia on the phone as he said, "Nothing have a name?" "Damn it, Joe." "Hey, it's either me, you talk to or it's Danny."

Jamie folded his arms across his chest saying, "There's a girl." "Always is." "No, but this girl, is like no other I've ever known, she's beautiful, she's smart and her family is one of a kind."

Joe looks intrigued saying, "Okay, what's her name?" "Tia, she's beautiful, her blue eyes, they shine like stars, she's really proud and very passionate." "How long you been dating her?" "Since the 3rd of January." "Been a week and you're already in love with her." "She's like no other, Joe."

Joe smiled saying, "I'm proud of you, kid, tell me a little bit about the family."

Jamie then began to explain about Tia's family to his brother, detailing their 4 generations of military service, he even noted how Tia's father and brother are Navy SEALs to which Joe was very impressed with, especially Tia's father who had 40-years of experience under his belt, even the twin brother too who desired to be a Navy SEAL.

Joe was proud of Jamie, he even knew that without a shadow of a doubt that Jamie was falling in love, he knew it would be coming true, if things went well.

* * *

The next time they spent together was at the Harding family's house, Jamie had been invited by Tia's father and mother. Hannah was out of the house going to be with Ray and Alicia at their house in Marine Park, Brooklyn.

Jamie and Cameron were getting along like a house on fire at the Harding family as Cameron said, "Jamie, thank you, for getting together with Tia, a lot of guys I've known only just want to be with her for one reason. Her beauty." "I'm not like that, I care a lot about her for who she is, and I will listen to her when she needs a shoulder to cry on."

Mr Harding smiled saying, "Good man, I approve of you, Jamie. She's got a lucky one in you. I give you permission to date my daughter." "Thank you, sir, I won't let her down, nor will I let you or your family down."

Cameron smiled at his father approving of Jamie's commitment as they both shook Jamie's hand. Soon Mrs Harding and Tia asked Jamie some questions whilst Mr Harding said to his son, "What do you think, son?" "Kid's a good man. Can't wait for the rest of the family to meet them." "What do you think will happen?" "Who knows, but I know O'Mara, Antonia and Ray will love it, including Hannah and Mark too."

"That's for damn sure." Mr Harding said.

* * *

I do hope you like this very special chapter. For you, I apologise at the amount of time to create this.

Like and reviews are appreciated. Love you all.


	2. Fightin' Irish

A boxing session with Tia and Jamie at the focus, but before they encounter something. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Fightin' Irish

3 weeks later

St Angelus Catholic High School

Manhattan, New York City

Tia was walking out of school, she was eager to get home and go to the gym for an afternoon boxing session with her boyfriend Jamie. The pair did everything together and Jamie was eager to see what she was like in the ring.

Whilst she was walking her name was called out, "Hey Tia!"

She turned at the sound of her voice seeing a blonde-haired blue-eyed giant coming towards her, it was Hans Mueller. Tia groaned in annoyance, Hans was one of those men that wanted what they couldn't have, Tia was frustrated at the sight of him, even though he was tall and muscular. Tia started getting that off-feeling that he was bad news and it had been growing by the minute.

Hans catched up to her saying, " _Guten Nachmittag Liebling,_ would you like to go out tonight?" "Hans, leave me the hell alone, I don't want to go out with you and I'm not your darling!"

Hans pulled at Tia's arm pulling her back saying, " _Liebchen_ , the night is young, come enjoy a night with me, we can make it _special_."

Tia's stomach sent a warning signal to her brain and instantly pushed Hans away saying, "Don't talk to me, Hans, I see you trying to persuade me to do anything else and I'll call the cops on you."

Hans growled like an animal coming up to Tia saying, "I'll make you go out with me, you'll be mine, plus Tia, you can't call cops on me."

Jamie was walking down the street and was near St Angelus as he saw Tia talking to a blonde-haired man as he went over saying, "Excuse me, but I think you should go." "And who are you, little man?" "Somebody that doesn't like you talkin' to a lady like that. So why don't you shut up and leave while I am in a good mood!"

The blonde snarled, "She is mine, _Irische Schweine,_ go away!"

Hans went to put his hands on Jamie as he deflected putting a hand on Han's throat saying, "One more word and I'll kick your ass back to hell! Now get the hell out of Tia's or I'll finish the job."

Hans back away as he said, " _Hündin_."

Jamie let his temper cool down as he said, "What the hell was that all about?" "I'm sorry, babe, he's just an arrogant prick." "I know the feeling, we can skip today if you want, take you home?" "No, you paid for the both of us to do boxing, I don't feel right wasting your money." "If you want too, honey, we can." "Thank you, baby."

Jamie took Tia's hands and kissed her slowly as the pair headed for the gym. Hans looked behind them, he had anger building on his face, he had the animalistic features of a lion or something worse.

* * *

They changed into their sports clothing as they walked into the gym and spotted their trainer. It was a tall man, with black hair, brown eyes, he was muscular and had a boyish look on his face as he said, "Hey Jamie, Tia, glad to see you were coming along, I was about to pack up." "Sorry about, Pete, we were held up."

Pete nodded saying, "Who's up?" "I'll go first, Pete." Tia said. "Alright, kid, let's do it."

Tia took up position in front of the boxing bag as Pete stood behind it, Tia then began a little slow just letting her speed build up mostly doing one-two jabs, then she began to give it everything she had, letting everything go in to the punching bag, the tempo began to build.

She was angry, she imagined the boxing bag was Hans, every time she saw the smug son of a bitch, she was pissed to her very being and beat the boxing bag heavily.

Jamie was watching the scene and thought back to the guy he had seen her with wondering what he had done to her, he decided that he must have done something pretty stupid to have pissed her off.

After Tia was done, she had taken a break and allowed Jamie to go next, watching his form and his technique.

* * *

Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York

In the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York. Hans was sitting down at the table with his father, they were playing a game of battleship, on the wall behind them, the Nazi swastika was hung up, there were pictures of Hitler, the SS. Hans focused on the game as he said, "B-3." "Hit, well played." "Know your opponent." "I've taught you well son. I sense something else is on your mind." "Tia, I love her, I want to be with her, but she has been taken by someone else." "That _schwein_ who disgraced your honor?!" "Yes father." "Have I ever told you about your Great-Grandfather's second-born son?"

Hans looked up, his father told them all about their heritage, but never did he hear about his Grandfather's siblings, only he knew about his own grandfather and father's upbringing.

Hans had embraced the values he inherited, he soon replied saying, "No, I never heard about it." "Legend has it, was that your uncle was a violent man, he completely idolised Hitler and the ideals we have, I remember one day, he went after a woman, _Russisch_ she was. Well the tale goes was that the woman hated Germans because her own mother's family was Russian. Your Uncle had a dangerous obsession by making the woman his own. She refused and she was sexually assaulted and beaten to a pulp, he killed her."

The man took a cigarette and lit it taking a long drag on it before continuing, "The woman's brother, he wanted revenge, the _Schwein_ killed his brother, nobody could prove it but deep down the men that killed our family hated us. Be careful how you step around this." "What should I do?"

His father sighed and said, "If she doesn't listen, you take what is hers and then she can't be anybody's." "Yes Father." " _Gutes Kind."_

* * *

Tia Harding's house, Manhattan, New York

After the boxing session was over, Jamie had walked Tia back to her house and kissed her goodbye as he headed for the 12th Precinct where he saw Joe's partner there as he said, "Excuse me, Sergeant Renzulli." "Jamie! Hey, kid what's up?" "Is Joe here?" "Yeah, through here, follow me."

Jamie followed Renzulli. Renzulli liked Jamie, he was a kind and polite kid. He thought Jamie was very wise for going into the NYPD after he served his country, he found that honorable and proud of him.

Joe was at his desk computer and saw Renzulli as he said, "What's up Sarge?" "Jamie's here, wanted to see you."

Joe smiled saying, "Hey kid, what's going on?" "I need your help, it's concerning the girl I'm dating." "Tia, is she alright?" "I'm worried, Joe, she might be in trouble, I witnessed a guy getting hands-on with her, but…"

Joe nodded as he said, "What's the guy look like?" "Tall, looks like he's been gobbling steroids, blonde with blue eyes." "We're looking for a needle in a haystack." "Hans Mueller." "Could've gone with that then."

Joe programmed the information as they scanned it. What they found had stunned them.

Hans was a sexual predator and a neo-Nazi sympathizer, he raped men, women and children in Chicago, Illinois at a boarding school when he was 14 and 4 unconfirmed sexual assaults of children and women in Manhattan. Joe looked stunned as he muttered, "Sonofabitch, Jamie, I gotta thank you for this, come on, let's head over to Manhattan DA."

Joe printed out the following documents on Hans Mueller as the pair headed for the DA's Office.

* * *

They knocked on the door of Erin's office as they heard a reply, "Yeah?" "Erin, you got a minute?"

Erin looked up seeing her brothers as she said, "Hey, what's going on?" "Jamie may have stumbled upon somethin'." "What type of something?"

Joe showed her the paperwork as Jamie explained how he met the guy and that Tia was getting harassed by him. By the end, Erin was shell-shocked as she said, "My god, what you've found out, Jamie is enormous, you trusted your gut. And this Tia girl, is there any chance any of her friends have felt uncomfortable around him?"

Jamie shook his head saying, "Not that I know or nor has Tia told me?" "Christ, well done, little brother, this'll go a long way. For now, you stay with Tia and try to keep your distance."

Jamie nodded saying, "Erin, this guy is a Nazi, what happens if Tia is assaulted by this jackass?" "We can only hope, nothing bad happens. You're friends with that O'Mara guy, right?" "The one from my Reserves unit?" "Yes." "Yeah, I am." "Okay, talk to him, his uncle was a NYPD Captain in the 5-4 Precinct. Even his older brother was a cop before re-enlisting for the Marines in 2001." "Yeah, I know the story. He told me."

All three siblings nodded. They were going to keep an eye on this Hans Mueller and make sure he didn't make a mistake.

* * *

 **English to German translations:**

Good afternoon, Darling – _Guten Nachmittag Liebling_

Sweetheart _– Liebchen_

Irish Swine – _Irische Schwein_

Bitch – _Hündin_

Russian – _Russisch_

Good child – _Gutes Kind_

* * *

So, the danger lurks for Tiamie (Tia & Jamie), what do you think will happen? Unfortunately, you'll have to wait a little while to know anything.

As always, please like and comment. Love you all and have a good weekend.


	3. Jamie's Nightmare

Here's the next chapter, hope you like this one. Warning, however, this chapter is considered rated M for signs of sexual assault and strong violence

* * *

Jamie's Nightmare

2 Days Later

26th January 2005

Manhattan, New York

It was night time in Manhattan, the city looked beautiful at night up high, but up close it weren't even pretty, the streets were its usually busy-self. Tia was leaving the youth club in Little Italy, she had to stay behind to clear up after closing time. She allowed Hannah and Alicia to go home whilst she cleaned up.

Tia was dressed in a white blouse with a black leather jacket, wearing a pair of cowboy boots and her favourite watch.

Tia had walking down the street before heading for a parking lot near Grand Street, until she felt her instincts telling her somebody was following her, she turned around behind her and didn't see anybody as she thought to herself, " _Wind's playing tricks on me."_

* * *

Tia shook her head before continuing on until a hand clamped over her mouth, the hand was encased with a custard colour work glove that had smelled of sweat and fear. She desperately tried to pull the hand away but gagged on the smell. Soon the hand pulled her back as she was thrown against the wall.

A painful _thump!_ was heard as her head clashed with the heavy brick wall, her blue eyes turned blurry. She then saw the man's shoes through her blurry vision, they were boots, black ones. The man pulled out something shiny and it looked to have been a knife.

Tia gasped as the knife plunged into her stomach and a fist connected with her face. She saw a sign of sunshine blonde hair and darkened blue eyes with fire running through them. The face pulled out from the darkness.

It was Hans Mueller.

Tia struggled to fight him off and began to scratch at his face digging her nails into his face. She punched the bastard square in the face.

Hans groaned in pain as he shouted, "Whore, I'll show you! I'm gonna make you wish you never betrayed me!" Hans yanked her to the floor before slapping her in the face as he began to undo his pants kneeling down on her legs, her shirt was undone exposing her bra.

Tia felt bile rise in her throat. Anything… anything but that. She began to think about her friends, her family, her sweet and caring Jamie Reagan. One hand was on her throat, she struggled to stay awake, she was losing her breathing and fast, the world looked to have gone dark.

Until something clicked in her mind, she then kicked Hans in the chest 3 times and kicked him once in the groin as he fell onto the ground. The knife clattered to the ground, Tia picked it up and looked menacingly at Hans until she kicked Hans another three times breaking his ribs.

In addition, she considered taking the knife to Hans's manhood threatening to cut it off.

She dropped the knife and began to walk down the street as she saw a cop car.

* * *

On Grand Street, Joe and Renzulli were patrolling the streets of Little Italy, Renzulli was in the middle of his latest tale about growing up in Little Italy as he continued, "…This street still had one of the best youth clubs around. Used to come here as a _bambino_." "Yeah, Jamie does volunteer work here, when he's not doing his carpet layer job." "Your brother's doin' a good thing for these young folks, glad to hear it!"

Joe nodded until he saw a blonde-haired woman walking slowly towards him as he said, "Hey Sarge? Were we informed of a zombie apocalypse happening?" "Really, no we haven't heard anything."

Joe got out of the car until he saw the woman lean up against the wall as he said, "Sarge, call for an ambulance!"

Renzulli laid eyes on the woman as he said, "Central, 12-Sergeant, requesting a bus on Grand Street, Little Italy! We got a vic, who's down! Possibly injured, tell that bus to kick itself in the ass." " _Copy 12-Sergeant."_

Joe raced over to the woman as he said, "Excuse me, miss. I'm Officer Reagan, you alright?" "What do you think?" "Sorry!" "A man, down there in the alley, he attacked me threatened to…" "Threatened to do what?" "Rape." Tia silently said.

Renzulli came over saying, "Bus is 5 minutes out, how's she?" "Stabbed, guy down there threatened to rape her, I'll find the prick."

Renzulli nodded as he knelt down by the woman putting pressure on the wound as he said to her, "It's okay, Miss, we'll get you to a bus, do you have anyone you can call?" "Call me Tia."

Tia nodded telling Renzulli her parents and her friends and giving them a phone number to call, she then reluctantly said, "My boyfriend Jamie, he needs to know!" "Jamie have a last name?" "Reagan." Tia gasped out.

Renzulli nodded as the bright lights continued flashing as they steamed down the street.

Soon they had loaded Tia on board the ambulance as it rolled out heading for the nearest hospital as Joe came back and said, "Lost him, I lost the sick bastard!" "You might want to call Jamie, tell him to get down to Saint Victor's, the girl that was loaded up…" "That's Tia Harding!?" "Sure is, might want to call Jamie." "Call the parents, I got this."

Joe headed for his phone and called his brother as he said, "Jamie, it's me, somethin's happened." _"What are you talkin' about?"_ "Your girl, Tia, she got attacked on her way home from Little Italy." " _WHAT?!"_

Joe held the phone away from his ear saying, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, huh?" _"Where are you?"_ "Meet me at the Brooklyn Bridge, I'll take you to Saint Victors'." " _On my way, what about Dad?"_ "Don't worry about Dad, just get your ass down to Brooklyn Bridge." " _Got it."_ Joe ended the call as he muttered to himself, " _Where are you, you son of a bitch?"_

* * *

At the Harding home, Mr Harding was watching the college football game with Cameron as they cheered on the team on the TV, soon they heard the phone go off as Cameron said, "I got it."

Cameron headed for the phone as he answered saying, "Hello, who is it, please?"

Cameron listened to the caller on the other end as his facial expression changed from shock to horror and to anger as he said, "Yeah we'll be down there, now!"

Cameron pushed the phone down as he said, "Dad, that was the police, we gotta go!"

Mr Harding looked up in confusion saying, "What happened?" "Tia, she got attacked."

Mr Harding looked on in shock and anger as he said, "Get the keys, I'll get your mother. Call everybody, they need to know."

Cameron nodded heading for the key locker as he phoned Matt who answered, " _You had to call me, bud?"_ "Code Red Harding!" _"Lord almighty, I'm on my way, give me 5 minutes, which hospital?"_ "Saint Victor's Hospital!" _"Copy that!"_ Cameron heard the phone disconnect as he saw his parents come down the stairs. He was about to call for Hannah but stopped realising she didn't live with them anymore.

* * *

Matt was on his way down to Saint Victor's, he hated calls like these, whoever decided to assault his best friend's twin sister was going to be punished for his crimes, he had spent the last 10 minutes doing phone calls, first to Ray, Alicia and Antonia in Marine Park, Brooklyn and to Hannah, Mark and his brother's sweetheart Abigail Baker as he headed for the front desk saying, "Lookin' for Tia Harding, she was brought in, she's my family." "What's your name?" "Matt O'Mara, doc, come on." "You're registered as an emergency contact?" "Yes, you should see about 9 others on there as well."

The charge nurse looked and she said, "Head on through." "Thank you." Matt walked through heading for the recovery room as she saw Tia on the bed surrounded by her parents and brother as she said, "Tia, you okay?" "Thank God, Matt."

Tia hugged her brotherly best-friend as he said, "What happened?"

Cameron pulled him to the side saying, "Hans Mueller, did this to her."

Matt turned angry, Hans Mueller was already hated throughout the group, he hated that bastard to his hearts content. He was already itching to punish the bastard for his behaviour towards Hannah. And now Tia. Hans was not going to live another day.

Everybody else arrived as Cameron filled the others on what happened. The men wore dark expressions on their face it all showed through their eyes. Hans was not going to live another day.

Jamie came in about 2 minutes later as Matt told him everything. Jamie was shocked as he said, "It's my fault, I was going to pick her up, but I was busy with my job." "Hey, don't blame yourself, we're goin' to need your help to deal with this asshole." "Consider me, ready." Jamie said.

Matt nodded knowing how he was feeling. Matt and Jamie walked over to the group as he said, "Everybody, I know this wasn't supposed to happen, but let's get it out the way, anyway. This is Jamie Reagan. He's Tia's boyfriend."

Everyone shook hands with Jamie and introduced themselves to him.

Antonia stood alongside Cameron saying, "Wow, he's cute, Tia's a lucky gal." "I need to worry about you?" "Perish the thought, you're the only one, I love." "Good to know."

Matt turned to Hannah and said, "Why don't you, Alicia and Antonia go see Tia? We'll stay out here." "Okay." The three ladies took their leave leaving Mark, Ray, Cameron, Cameron's father, Jamie and Matt out in the hallway talking amongst themselves.

* * *

Soon they heard a voice say, "Is Tia okay?"

They all turned around to see Hans and his father standing in front of them as they all got rage and fury written on their faces.

Jamie looked Hans in the eye and said, "You made a grave mistake, comin' here tonight, I'm gonna make sure you regret it."

Mark and Matt shared a nod as Mark and Cameron's father walked towards Hans's father guiding him off in another direction.

Matt and the others then walked to Hans' saying, "Let's take a walk outside."

The younger generation all walked outside as Jamie walked in front of them before saying, "You got a lot of balls to show up in front of my girlfriend." "I'm pretty sure, you won't be calling her that after you find out what I did to her, she hates your guts, she hates you and she loves me."

Jamie got furious as he walked over pinning Hans up against the wall by his throat saying, "How about I skin your ass alive, and throw you back in Chicago?"

Hans's eyes went wide with fear as he said, "What?"

Jamie smirked saying, "Men, women, children, raped and murdered by your own hand. You sick bastard." "I didn't do… that, it weren't me." Jamie wasn't having any of it as he punched Hans's straight in the nose busting it horribly.

Matt walked up to Hans and picked him up before saying, "Kiddie-rapist, huh?" Hans nodded the state of his nose was worse for wear as blood was pouring out his nose as Matt continued, "You know, guys like you, make me sick, I would like nothin' more than carve you up into little pieces of meat and send you to your neo-Nazi buddies. But then, again, I heard stories of your kind. You don't deserve mercy, but we all deserve a little payback, because that was our sister you nearly assaulted." Matt said indicating to everyone except Jamie as he continued, "His girlfriend." Indicating to Jamie.

Hans smirked in amusement saying, "You think, you can stop us, we'll make this city our own." "Not gonna happen. Not in this city anyway. Because for everyone of you. There's a thousand of us and just like you, we'll die for the cause if we're asked too. And no matter how hard you come at us, you will never change the way we think and you'll never change the way we live. You wanted to sacrifice yourself for the cause, right?" Hans stays silent as Matt finishes his speech, "Congratulations, you just did."

He let go of Hans before saying to Jamie, "You and Cameron got 5 minutes. After that, go to Tia, you and Cameron." "You got it, Sarge."

Jamie and Cameron both spent 5 minutes dishing out punishment in the back alley of the hospital whilst Matt and Ray sat in the back watching everything.

Soon after, Jamie then said, "All yours, where will you take him?" "Don't you worry about that, Tia needs you, stop on the way to pick up Cameron's dad." "Right Sarge." "Get it done."

Jamie and Cameron left Matt and Ray to themselves as Ray said, "We takin' him to the warehouse?" "Yeah, once the heat dies down, he'll sleep with the fishes."

Henry and Ray drag him to Ray's car as he says, "Thank God for the extra trunk space." "Good, Mark said that he's got the father off to Mr Harding's people, they'll frame him for crimes in Los Angeles." "Don't they have the gas chamber in LA?" "They do." "Ironic."

Matt shakes his head in amusement as they drive off to an old warehouse.

Inside the hospital, Jamie approaches Tia who hugs him in return as he holds onto her whilst tears fall down from her blue eyes he even brushes her blonde hair to the side as Tia says, "What happened to Hans?" "He ain't gonna bother you, anymore, he's out of your sight, baby." "Thank you."

The doctor comes along and discharges Tia, giving her parents instructions on her medications. Jamie offers to stay with Tia, hoping to keep her calm whilst she gives her statement to the detectives involved in the case. Afterwards, he headed home and gone to bed even saying a prayer for her and thanking God for protecting her.

In the morning, Jamie woke up and headed down the stairs pouring himself a bowl of cereal as his father saw him saying, "Heard from Joe something happened last night, but I didn't get the whole story."

Jamie sighed saying, "There was this girl that works at the same club I've been volunteering at, I met her on New Year's Eve, over time we fell in love." "That right?" "I like her, Dad, she's beautiful, smart, funny and she loves Cops." "Hoping to be a cop or…?" "No, she hopes to become a lawyer." "Sounds like a nice girl."

Frank nods saying, "There's been no sign of him yet, son." "I know you're gonna give me some speech about not jeopardizing this case against this dirtbag, but that's how I feel you know."

Frank then says, "Got Pop's temper." "And Danny's." "Well, that'll put your brother in a happy mood." "Yeah, maybe."

Throughout the school day, Tia was more and more alert around her surroundings, Hannah had seen this and said to Alicia, "I hate what Hans has done to her." "From now on, we don't let any of us walk alone. We stay together, for the sake of this family."

"That's what we do." Ray said wrapping his arms around his wife.

3 days later, after school, Jamie was walking to Tia's and knocked on the door carrying a pair of delphiniums as Tia answered saying, "Jamie, thank you for coming." "Hey, it's okay."

Tia wrapped her arms around him as Jamie took the delphiniums out from behind him as she said, "I love these, thank you, Jamie." "Doing right for you."

Jamie kissed Tia as the pair walked in as Tia said, "What instrument do you play?" "I can play a piano, but not that well, I used to play a trumpet and waking up my brother all the time."

Tia laughed as she said, "I bet he loved that." "Trust me, he made me do it to my sister as well." Tia laughed out loud as she said, "I used to walk in with a loudspeaker and made my brother wet himself. He got me back though." "That's got to be the funniest I've heard."

Tia nodded as she said, "That night, when I was attacked, you were there for me, you helped me to fight him off, I nearly went off the rail and emasculated him, but why I didn't? I guess you told me not to."

Jamie nodded as he said, "I'm not leaving you behind, nor am I ever leavin' you. I'm standin' by you." "I love you, Jamie." "I love you, too."

Jamie kissed Tia again softly as she got on his lap and leant into his embrace as she softly murmured, " _I love you, babe."_ Before falling asleep. Jamie held her in his arms staying with her, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, hope you're filling up your stockings and saying your prayers.

Like and review this chapter, love you all.


	4. Tia Harding Meets Henry Reagan

Title explains it all, I hope to please everyone with this. This takes place after _Brothers Re-Unite_

* * *

Tia Harding meets Henry Reagan

4th February 2005

Manhattan, New York City

In Salducci's Pizza, Henry had been a long-time customer since the year it opened in the late 40s, Henry was a trusted friend of the Salducci family, he had been a discount holder with them for a long time because of his fine history with them.

He had walked in and the waitress recognised him saying, "Ah Mr Reagan, come on in, sir. Your usual table?" "Yes please, thank you."

Henry walked over to his usual table, he had been eating here for over 40 years since before he met his beloved wife Betty, the waitress had come over and said, "Your usual slice of pizza?" "Make it two slices, please, and no discount." "Certainly, sir."

Henry nodded as he began to read the paper, he had in his arm, being the old commissioner he liked to have been informed of what was going on in his city and it had been a while since he retired from the force, but still it felt weird for him to sit back whilst his son and grandsons did the family proud.

He looked up from the paper when he saw a young girl walk in, he looked up and judged her to be somewhat the same age as his grandson Jamie. She had long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, she was quite tall, Henry judged her at just over 6 ft. What had fascinated Henry was the way she was dressed, she wore a green dress that had come down past her knees, it looked mature for her, a lot better than what today's generation wear.

He watched as the girl took a seat and ordered something as she looked over at Henry and smiled reading a book.

* * *

On the opposite end of the restaurant, Tia was sitting down at the table having ordered just a cup of coffee and a slice of pizza, she looked over at the elderly man that had smiled at her as she smiled back, she judged the man to be in his 70s to 80s, white hair, blue eyes, even glasses as well, he even had a wedding ring on his left hand on his ring finger.

Tia felt curious as she walked over to the man and said, "Hi." "Hi there, so what brings you down to Salducci's?" "I like great pizza and this place does that." "Wise choice, what's your favourite topping?" "I was raised on good pizza and not gourmet." "Your grandparents were wise."

Tia laughed as he said, "I'm Henry, Henry Reagan." "Tia Harding, a pleasure, Commissioner." "Former Commissioner, and no need to be formal." "Okay, Mr Reagan, sorry, I just feel… you know." "Completely understandable." Henry says.

Tia looks around as Henry says, "Somethin' up?" "No, I normally come here after school on a Friday before going home. And before I do volunteer work." "Where do you volunteer at?" "Youth centre in Little Italy, Manhattan." "I know the one, my grandson works there, Jamie Reagan?" "I know him."

Henry nods saying, "So you're the Tia, he talked about." "He talked about me?" "Told a good deal, you're more pretty in person than a picture."

Tia blushed as she said, "Your Grandson is kind, sweet, strong and he's cute, very handsome too." Henry laughed as the pair received their slices as Henry said, "Cheese and tomato, good ole fashioned." "You were a Marine?" "1st Marine Division in WW2 and Korea." "Thank you, for everything." Tia smiled at Henry.

Henry was enchanted by the smile, he cursed Jamie for not telling him more about this polite and lovely girl in front of him. They had talked a little bit more, and Henry offered to pay for the girl's slices, much to his surprise, Tia had already paid for hers, he had said goodbye to Tia and smiled watching her walk away.

* * *

He headed home seeing his grandson as he said, "Hey Jamie." "Hey Grandpa, what's up?" "Oh, nothing, how was school?" "Good, what you doing home, late?" "Oh, spent an afternoon there, met somebody." "Really, what's she like?" "Very nice, turns out she knows you from the volunteer club you go to."

Jamie looked up as he said, "What's her name?" "Tia, Tia Harding."

Jamie mentally cursed himself as he said, "Pop, I should have told you." "Why didn't you tell anybody? Who knows so far?" "Joe and Dad know, look I didn't want to tell anybody, because I don't want to pressure her into meeting the family too soon. And Danny well, he'll interrogate like she's a suspect, Erin will grill her like she's a witness."

Henry chuckled saying, "That's their classic behaviour, but don't be afraid, sure they'll do all that, but she'll handle it, she handled me." "That's cause in your day, men were nothing but polite to ladies." "Exactly, Kiddo, she's very nice and very down to earth, just like Betty." "And Mom, too." "There you go."

Henry patted his son on the arm as the pair prepared dinner, halfway through the process Henry had decided to cook and let Jamie go and finish his homework. He was halfway through his homework as his phone began to ring, he answered quickly seeing it was Tia and said, "Hey, you alright?" _"Yeah, I'm good, met your grandfather today." "_ Sorry I weren't there." " _Aw, he was so sweet, you're like him, you are."_ "Sure he'll love that." _"I know, hey listen, what are you thinking about getting Hannah for her birthday?"_

Jamie smacked himself on the head, he had forgotten that Hannah's birthday was in 10 days, he hadn't even thought about what to get her yet as he said, "Uh, I haven't thought about it, yet, though I have been thinking about a CD, but I don't know." " _I was thinking the same thing, she does love jazz, so how about we do somethin' like that for her?" "_ Yeah, what about that new album that is out, Michael Bublé – It's Time." " _She loves that singer. All jazz singers are her favourite. Let's buy her that one." "_ When does it come out?"

Tia quickly answered saying, " _4 days' time_." "Alright, I'll uh, I'll go to pick it up, the day it comes out." " _Thanks Jamie, I owe you one."_ "No problem, beautiful." " _I got to go, sorry, baby, I love you though."_ "I love you too, baby, I'll see you in a couple days." _"Love you more, Brooklyn."_ "Love you most, Manhattan." Jamie hung up the call as he continued with his work.

Joe was outside his room saying, "You're so hooked you know that?" "Damn it, Joe, what do you want?" "Just watching you, kid, you might have Danny's way with the ladies like he did." "He'll be happy about it."

Joe laughed as he said, "She's a real cutie, can't wait to meet her." "I'll try to do somethin' about it." "Make sure you do, before Erin finds out."

Jamie groaned loudly saying, "God help me."

Henry had called the boys down for dinner as they headed into the kitchen as Henry said, "So that Tia girl, Jamie." "What's up, Gramps?" "She's real nice to sit with." "What did you tell her?" "I only told her a bit about how you had the habit to swallow objects."

Joe snorted as he laughed out loud at Jamie's embarrassing secret as Jamie said, "You told her about that?" "I felt she had a reason to know." Henry replied.

"I would have told her." Jamie tried to defend himself.

Joe spoke up saying, "Yeah, when it was too late." Jamie shot a glare over at his 2nd older brother as he said, "Shut it, Joseph."

"Alright you two, knock off your juvenile squabbling." Henry said in authoritative voice.

Both the younger Reagans stopped squabbling as they listened to Henry who said, "Jamie, I felt I had to tell Tia, because, it was necessary for her to know, she's a proud girl, don't try to push her away, she's the type of woman who reminds me of your grandmother, more as a proud woman."

Jamie nodded as Henry turned to Joe and said, "Joe, you're the voice of reason and just because your brother had a problem which is considered to be a butt of the jokes in the Reagan family, you were just having a little fun with it." "Understood Grandpa, I'm sorry, little brother."

Jamie smiled as he said, "I'm sorry, Joe." "That's alright, kid."

Henry smiled at his 2 sons for making up.

* * *

4 Days Later

Tia was walking down the street as she walked into the music store as she saw Jamie and Henry looking in the Jazz section as Jamie looked over and smiled as Tia then said, "Hi." "Hey Tia, how are you?"

Tia planted a kiss on his lips as she said, "I'm well darling."

Henry had watched the pair interact as he smiled thinking about him and his dear love, Betty as Jamie said, "Grandpa, you already met her, but allow me to introduce you to Tia Harding, my girlfriend."

Henry smiled as he shook Tia's hand saying, "Nice to meet you, Tia, again."

Tia smiled at the older man proudly as she shared her love for Jazz music with Henry.

* * *

Let me know who you would like for me to do next, I'm thinking Joe or Frank next. Please let me know, down in the reviews section.

Please follow this story.


	5. Tia Harding Meets Frank Reagan

So as a special treat for the readers, I thought about creating another story where Tia meets Frank Reagan, hope y'all enjoy this one.

* * *

Tia Harding Meets Frank Reagan

10th February 2005

Central Park, Manhattan, New York City

Frank Reagan was taking a rare day off from his duties as Police Chief of the NYPD, he decided to take a walk on his old beat when he was a rookie in the 27th Precinct, he enjoyed just helping others without his role being revealed.

He was just walking around a corner when he saw his youngest son Jamie sitting with a girl, they were laughing at a joke the girl had said. The girl that was with Jamie wore a red sundress that had several flowers on it, the appearance of the girl was quite tall, just over the 6ft tall mark. She had blonde hair which was quite curly, falling past her shoulders, even the blue in her eyes, that lit up with laughter.

She had light shade of red lipstick and looked quite mature.

The girl had looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled as she concentrated on Jamie. Frank had smiled, he was happy for his youngest son, ever since Mary's death, Jamie had shown a light smile or a nod, but ever since a couple weeks ago, he had noticed his youngest had been smiling a lot more, and he wondered if that had to do with something or someone.

And Frank had been right, it did have something to do with someone and Frank was very certain that the young woman with Jamie was responsible for making him smile so much.

Frank had wondered, about Jamie's girl and wondered if they were quite serious or not, but then he noticed a flower bracelet on her left wrist, which had been made from several daisies, and he made the deduction, " _Looks very serious, in my eyes."_

He had flashed back to Sunday evening, when he was in the living room reading.

* * *

Frank flashback scene

6th February

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

 _All was quiet at the Reagan household, it had been Sunday dinner, a few hours ago, Frank was in the living room reading a book with a glass of scotch, Henry was meeting some of his old friends from the NYPD and Jamie was in the kitchen, polishing his shoes._

 _Jamie had been polishing his shoes, and had been working on scrubbing his school shoes, after he had walked through a puddle, he had been fortunate to be prepared with a set of wipes on hand, but unfortunately the mud stain had completely come back again._

 _Jamie was scrubbing his shoes when he heard his phone vibrate on the table as he answered it quickly as he said, "Hello." "Hey, you okay?" "Sorry, if I appear out of breath, been getting a scrubbing brush on my shoes." "Well, the weather has been terrible."_

 _Jamie chuckles as he says, "Missing you, still." "It's been 2 days." "Still you drive me wild like a wild fire."_

 _Tia laughed on the other end as she replied, "You too, tell you what why don't you and I enjoy a nice walk in the park for the day?" "You sure?" "Yes, you know I am thinkin' about you and those blue eyes." "Yeah, me too." Jamie said._

 _Frank was listening by the door hearing Jamie's laughter as he wondered what was so funny, then he heard the name 'Tia' and then it stood before him as he figured, "Jamie's got a girl, how comes I haven't known about all this?"_

 _Jamie hung up the phone as Frank came in and said, "Who was that on the phone?" "You were listening?" "When I heard you laughing, I was wondering what made you laugh? Haven't heard that in a while."_

 _Jamie nervously chuckled as he said, "I guess so, just didn't want to be miserable you know, I know losing Mom made us all lose a bit of ourselves and I guess it'd do some good to have laughter in the house."_

 _Frank smiled and said, "You'd be right, it's good to hear you laugh a bit." "Thanks Dad." Jamie said._

 _Frank nodded as he said, "You cleaning all your shoes or just the ones you wore and got mud on?" "Just the ones I got mud on." "Okay, I'm headed to bed, why don't you get some sleep as soon as you've cleaned the shoes." "Yes Sir." "Good boy." Frank said as he patted his son on the shoulder._

 _Before heading up to bed, Frank turned and said, "Jamie, that Tia girl you were talking too, she sounds like a nice girl."_

 _Jamie looked at his father in amazement as he said, "How'd you…?" "I'm Chief of the NYPD, son, I hear things that some fathers ignore." Jamie chuckled at his father's protectiveness._

 _Jamie had gone back to shining his shoes whilst Frank headed up the stairs to bed._

End Flashback Scene

* * *

Present Day

Frank watched the beautiful blonde-haired beauty kiss Jamie as he watched the couple be a bit more romantic.

It reminded him greatly of himself and Mary, when they were dating. And he was proud of that fact.

Afterwards, he had walked back home and headed for his study as he continued working on some paperwork, he kept from the office.

A couple hours later, Jamie had walked in as he said hello to Henry and Frank, he pulled a book off the shelf as he took it up to the stairs to read it, as he placed his phone on the fireplace as Frank said, "Why'd you leave your phone on the fireplace?" "Had to turn it off, so I didn't hear it vibrating." "Okay." Frank said satisfied with the answer.

Once Jamie had left the room he then took the phone of the fireplace and he then took a look at the phone seeing an awful lot of texting between him and the girl Tia Harding, Frank rose an eyebrow as he thought to himself, " _How'd Jamie meet this woman, it's obvious they've known each other for some time."_

Frank had then pulled out his own phone and called his aide who answered, " _Yes Chief." "_ Baker, I need you to look up someone for me?" " _Yes sir, is it a possible threat?"_ "More like looking somebody up for me?" _"Yes Sir, who is it?"_ "Girl named Tia Harding, and Baker… have it sent to an email for me." _"Will do, Chief." Baker said._

Frank smiled as he said, "Thank you, Baker." Frank ended the call as Henry was revealed to have been listening on the call as he said, "Francis, why were you calling your assistant up?" "Oh I asked her to do something for me?" "Involving Tia Harding?"

Frank looked at his father and said, "Pop, were you listening in on me?" "Partly, but I know she's Jamie's girlfriend."

Frank looked shocked as he said, "Jamie has a girlfriend?"

Henry then said, "Look, I didn't want to tell you, but Jamie was scared to tell you." "Why would he be too scared to tell me?"

Henry shrugged and said, "He felt scared that he didn't want the family to scare her off, you know how Danny and Erin get, they'll interrogate the poor girl, I met her through blind luck at Salducci's and I got along with her well." "Okay, but why not me?"

Henry looked at his oldest son and said, "Francis at 6ft tall you'd give her a heart attack, you're intimidating with that look of yours?" "What look?" "That moustache look you give everyone, you furrow the eyebrows and form a frown underneath the 'stache that's why."

Frank sighed as he said, "Pop, I'm happy for Jamie, I saw him and Tia at the park today in Central Park and they looked happy, more importantly Jamie was happy."

Henry smiles as he says, "He has been, that's how he's been for the last couple of weeks, Tia made him happy and whenever he sees her, he's like a bright lightbulb, he's been a great deal happier."

Frank smiled as he said, "Looks like I owe the young lady a nice meal." "Don't go that far, son." Henry warned. Frank chuckled.

* * *

The next day, Jamie was coming home from his after-school job, he arrived at the door as he walked in and said, "Hey, sorry I was late." "Where were you?" "Finishing up some things at my job and then I had to see my reserves buddy about something." Jamie replied.

Frank nodded as he said, "Pop's in the kitchen cooking dinner, you just made it." "Okay."

Jamie went ahead and asked, "Is it okay, if I go to a Jazz club tomorrow?" "Why's that?" "I promised a girl I'd take her dancin'."

Frank smiled as he said, "Alright, sure. I am going to be doing something anyway tomorrow. Oh, this came for you as well." Frank handed him a letter.

Jamie opened it seeing it was a birthday invitation as he said, "Birthday invitation on Monday 14th."

Henry asked, "Who has their birthday on Valentine's Day?" "A couple people." "Who's it from?" "Buddy in the Reserves, asked me to come as a gesture of kindness for his fiancée, it's just a casual dinner so I guess I can't decline." "Sounds like a good buddy." "Where's it at?" "Joe Di Napoli's Restaurant in Manhattan, New York just near Times Square."

Henry nodded as he said, "Good restaurant, remember Francis?" "Sorta do." Henry nodded as he said, "I guess it'd be rude to deny your buddy's birthday girl her wish to have you there." "Yeah, it would be." Jamie smiled.

Then he said, "Is that dinner, ready?"

Henry headed back to the dinner as Jamie accompanied him. The pair of them laid out plates for the four men as Joe came down and said, "Pops that smells good." "Thank you, Joe, your grandmother's lasagne." "Oh, you know this is perfect when Grandma's here." "I know, but this still is good, plus I remember we had this the night your grandmother told me she was pregnant with your Dad."

Joe then looked at the food as he said, "What's the first rule, grandpa?" "Come on eat up."

Jamie chuckles as he says, "Come on, Joe, eat up." "I don't know how you can eat that whilst…" "Joe either eat it or go hungry?"

Henry chuckles patting his youngest on the shoulder as he continues to eat. Joe reluctantly begins to eat glaring at his younger brother who eats happily.

* * *

On the 12th of February, Frank was sitting in a jazz club called Swing 46 Jazz and Supper Club. Watching the crowds come in.

Jamie and Tia walk in, Jamie wears his best suit and Tia wearing a red dress that came down to her knees, her long and golden blonde hair in cascading curls wearing a pair of flat-heel shoes, Frank was amazed at how smart his son was in the suit, he marvelled at Tia and saw every eye in the room looking at them.

Jamie had found a table as he guided Tia as she said, "Are they looking at you or me?" "Probably you. Saw a lot of the men have their eyes on you." "Lot of the ladies had their eye on you." Jamie chuckled at Tia's comment as he said, "I have only have eyes for you, Princess."

Tia smiled as some jazz began to play, Jamie then heard the singer begin to sing as he lead her to the dance floor as they began to dance.

* * *

The singer began.

" _L - is for the way you look at me_

 _O - is for the only one I see_

 _V - is very, very, extraordinary_

 _E - is even more than anyone that you adore can_

 _LOVE is all that I can_

 _Give to you_

 _LOVE is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in LOVE can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _LOVE_

 _Was made for me and yoooou!_

* * *

Jamie twirled Tia around as she wrapped her arms round his neck as they moved in a little closer. Around them other couples were dancing as Frank watched.

 _L - is for the way you look at me_

 _O - is for the only one I see_

 _V - is very, very, extraordinary_

 _E - is even more than anyone that you adore can_

 _LOVE is all that I can_

 _Give to you_

 _LOVE is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in LOVE can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _LOVE_

 _Was made for me and yoooou!"_

* * *

At the end, everyone applauded the singer as Jamie and Tia sat down at their table as they heard someone say, "Good dancing."

Jamie turned to see his father as he said, "Hey, what are you doin' here?" "Couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a night out."

Tia stood as did Jamie as Frank said, "And who do we have here?"

Tia proudly said, "Tia Harding, sir." "A pleasure indeed." Tia shook Frank's hand as he said, "You look lovely tonight."

Tia blushed as she asked, "Are all Reagan men, so polite?" "Only in the presence of beautiful ladies." Frank replied.

Jamie rolled his eyes at his father as the three then sat down as he said, "My apologies, apparently my dance partner was supposed to be here." "Oh, that's okay." Tia said.

Frank nodded as he said, "So, tell me a bit about yourself, Tia?" "Well, I'm from Manhattan, New York, I have a twin brother." "Who's the oldest?" "My brother, I'm the youngest."

Frank smiled as he said, "What do your parents do?" "My father's a Navy Veteran. He served for 40 years in the Navy SEALs, retired in June 2002 at the rank of Commander." Tia said politely.

Frank was surprised as he said, "Thank your father for his proud service." "I will sir, Jamie tells me that you served?"

Frank smiled saying, "I was a Marine in 'Nam, '67 to 74, went into the job in '74." "Thank you for yours, Sir." "My pleasure."

* * *

Soon a round of drinks appear as Frank takes his scotch as Jamie takes his cola and Tia takes a lemonade as Frank says, "There must have been other Naval Veterans in your family, I assume?" "Yes, my grandfather in WW2 and Korea, my father and my brother who's in Naval Reserves." "Proud service." "Jamie tells me your father and oldest son were Marines as well." "Danny just came back from Fallujah and Pop was a Marine in WW2 and Korea."

"Jamie spared no detail." Tia said proudly.

Frank smiled as he said, "I'm proud of Jamie for a number of reasons, so I must enquire, what made you want to wear old styles of clothing, I hope I'm not being rude by enquiring?"

Tia shook her head saying, "No, you aren't, it's just my family has always wanted to be modest polite about their upbringing, I'm Irish, so my father raised me to be modest and polite." "Perfect role model."

Tia smiled nodding, "My father owns a private security company with his ex-SEAL teammate of 20 years. They provide private security for anybody." "Impressive. Maybe I've heard of them." "They're called Paladin." "Not sure if I've heard of them."

Tia then said, "I wouldn't know."

Frank asks, "So what are your aspirations, Tia?"

Tia then replies, "I hope to get married someday and start a family of my own." "Impressive. So you don't mind the fact that Reagans are cops?" "I love the NYPD, and the US Armed Forces." "I'm honoured you think highly of New York's Finest and our Armed Forces."

Tia smiled nodding, "Anyone that serves this city and or country is a hero in my eyes for what they do to keep us safe at night."

Frank smiled as Tia said, "Please excuse, I must go to the ladies' room." "Of course."

Both men stood up as Tia headed for the bathroom.

Soon Frank then said, "I like her Jamie, she's perfect." "Thank you, Dad, I hope you like her." "She's rather beautiful and amazing, you've impressed me." "I aim to do my best, Sir." Frank chuckled as him and Jamie clinked their glasses.

* * *

Soon Tia came back as everyone listened to Frank tell a story about Jamie. As Tia laughed at the tale.

* * *

I hope y'all loved the story. Much love to the people that continue to like and follow the story and for that I give many thanks. Let me know who you want me to do next? I'm thinking Nicky or Joe?

Please like and review at the bottom thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy your day. I love you all.


	6. Valentine's Day Birthday

6th part to Jamie Reagan's New Girl. In this one, Jamie and Tia help Matthew prepare Hannah's Valentine's Day Birthday Party. Takes place after _Tia Harding Meets Frank Reagan._

Hope you like this one, very much.

* * *

Valentine's Day Birthday

11th February 2005

Manhattan, New York City

It was a sunshine afternoon in Manhattan, New York, Jamie was working his after high-school job as a carpet layer, he was finishing up measurements for a young couple as he looked at the time on his watch as he said, "Damn it."

He walked to the couple and told them the measurements for the carpet and how much it would cost, he then offered to buy the carpet and fit it in for them, so they didn't have to do the work for them. The couple was happy to let Jamie do it for them as they said, "Thank you Jamie, we'll order in the carpet of course, which would you think is best?" "In my opinion I'd say a light blue for the white walls. So it's neutral colours of course." "Thank you, Jamie. It's looks beautiful." "No problem, Mrs Lopez."

The couple shook Jamie's hand as he left them before heading to Matt's apartment. He had knocked on the door as Matt opened it saying, "Where were you?" "I was finishing up a shift, I did say I was going to be late."

Matt nodded saying, "Yeah, I know, I've been going through all the ideas for a party for Hannah." "It's an 18th birthday, still remember my sister's party." "What with friends or family?" "Family, we just took her out for a meal." "What about friends?" "Took her out, clubbing if I remember right."

Matt shook his head saying, "I mean, all of us have been like family since I was 5, you're the newest addition to the group. I'm trying to decide if I should take her out for a nice private meal between the two of us or do something for all of us?"

Jamie stood with his hands in his pockets as he said, "What does she like?" "Baseball, football, music." "What type of music?" "Jazz or Country." "Take her dancing, on Valentine's Day? Lotta girls like that." "You and Tia ever done that?"

Jamie laughed saying, "Alright, I'll give you that. No, we haven't done that." "Well, do it sometime, you've got your idea of a little dance-date." "Tia comin' up?" "Yeah, in a minute or two, tell me your family always did somethin' for birthdays?" "18 year old birthday parties, normally involved a nice meal."

Matt groaned in pain saying, "God almighty, you aren't helping me here."

* * *

There was another knock at the door as Jamie opened it to see Tia as he said, "Hey." "Hey handsome."

Tia kissed Jamie as they kissed a little more until they heard Matt clear his throat, "Alright lover-couple, we gotta get this done."

Tia walked over to Matt looking at the wall of ideas as Tia said, "Why not do a family meal? All 12 of us on her birthday for Valentine's Day. Your brother, Hannah's brother, Mark's girl and Henry's girl?"

Matt turned as he figured out the solution to all his problems as he said, "Tia, you're the most amazing genius ever. Jamie, you promise you never let go of Tia, because if you do, I will personally beat the living days out of you."

Jamie chuckled as he said, "I won't let her go." "Good man, now to choose a respectable restaurant, not too classy and not too cheap."

Matt put his hands together as he hummed a little tune in his head until he snapped his fingers and said, "AH-HA!" "And the winner is?" Jamie asked.

Matt flashed his wide grin as Tia groaned as Matt said, "My friends, Tony's Di Napoli is about to have a reservation."

Tia looked at him and said, "A reservation at Tony's Di Napoli, why there?" Jamie nodded in curiosity as Matt said, "Henry and his girl are about to do somethin' bold."

Tia smiled as she said, "You mean they're going to…?" "Yes!" "Matt, are you sure you weren't born an insane genius?"

Matt chuckled as he said, "No, very certain, my dear. I love it when a plan comes together." Tia groaned and said, "Matt's on the Jazz."

Tia nodded as Matt left the room for a minute as Jamie said, "So, I was wondering, how would you like a date tomorrow night?" "When and where?" "Swing 46 Jazz and Supper Club." Jamie said.

Tia smiled as he said, "You have a passion to swing dance?" "Either way, we haven't danced yet, but I've got 2 left feet." "Well, it'd be rude to deny a gentleman's request, so let's do it." "Thanks Tia." Jamie kissed her as he said, "I best get goin' anyway, you want I can drop you off at your place." "No, you don't have to baby, I can walk home." "Are you sure? I mean…?" "Jamie…I appreciate you want to be the sweet gentleman who walks me home every day. Don't force yourself."

Jamie reluctantly nodded as he said, "I'm not trying to pressure you, babe. It's because, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Tia nodded as she cupped his face in her hands saying, "You are honorable and brave, it's what I admire about you, you make me feel safe and I understand that you want me to be. Plus I can handle myself you know." Tia said batting her blue eyes at him.

* * *

Jamie found himself unable to think up a comment as he said, "You do."

Tia flashes a smile at him and kisses him as she says, "Follow this order for me, Corporal?" "Yes Ma'am, I head home and not follow you to ensure you have gotten home." "Thank you, Baby."

Jamie smiles as he says, "See you tomorrow, darlin'." Tia kissed him again, with a bit more passion than the first time as she ran her fingers through his slicked-back hair as she said, "See you soon."

Tia had walked out of the building and after 10 minutes Jamie did the same as they headed for home.

* * *

Henry had walked in from the academy finishing his refresher course as he said, "Hey, big brother, how's it goin'?" "All good, and I have the perfect plan for Hannah's birthday."

Henry's eyebrows rose as he said, "Go on." "How about a big family dinner on Hannah's birthday, we do a nice Italian meal, all of us there, even Abbie and Marianne."

Henry smiled a little nodding as he said, "We goin' out or not?" "Go out for dinner, Joe Di Napoli's."

Henry nods happy as he says, "Why does that restaurant sound familiar?" "Take a guess." "Not ringing a bell." "You and a certain blonde had your first date there."

Henry leant back as he said, "Oh, how could I forget that?" "Just be very lucky that Abbie wasn't in the same room. Otherwise, you'd be pickin' up your teeth off the floor." "Aye, that'd be the first mistake I'd have made."

Matt smacked his brother and said, "What's the first rule? Never forget anything important especially if you want to keep your manhood." "Lesson learned." "Exactly, dear brother." Matthew said. Patting his brother's shoulder as he said, "Anyway, Valentine's day is the one day in the world that most girls expect somethin' big to happen."

Henry looked at his brother who went into the bedroom and picked up their mother's engagement ring box as he said, "Propose to Abbie." "You sure have an idea about romance?" "What can I say, you and Abbie deserve everything. And stop puttin' it off too, huh?" "I will."

Henry placed the box in his maroon jacket as he said, "Thanks kid." "Anything for my older brother."

Matt patted his brother on the back as they had made Grandma Serafina's world-famous Shepherd's pie. Just like old times.

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, Mark was standing outside his girlfriend's grandfather's house, he walked to the door as he knocked twice and it opened revealing an elder man, blonde hair that turned white/grey, light blue eyes that had seen many horrors in his time as he said, "Mark, come on in, dinner's just 5 minutes." "Thank you, sir, I hope I'm not intruding." "Not at all, so what brings you here on a night like this?" "Well, Hannah's over at Ray's house for dinner along with Antonia and Alicia so… I thought I'd come over to see Marianne and you."

Frank nodded as he said, "So what's up?" "I'd like to ask Marianne to marry me, I'd like your permission a second time."

Frank pursed his lips together before saying, "Kinda bold don't you think?" "I know you're strapped and I know you've wanted to shoot me so…"

Mark had taken his gun off and handed it to Frank and said, "Feel free to shoot."

Frank thought about taking the gun out of the holster that Mark had handed to him as he chuckled a little until it came to a full blown laugh as he said, "I admit, quite bold of ya to come in and hand me your gun." "What can I say?" "I say you earned my permission."

Mark smiled as he shook Frank's hand.

Soon Marianne walked in as she said, "Hey, what are you doin' here, stranger?" "You don't mind if I ask you somethin' do you?" "Of course."

Mark had bit his lower lip before smiling as he said, "Marianne, ever since we grew up together, I've fallen in love with you. I went off in the Marines twice. I've often thought about a lot of things and being in Fallujah had woken me up. Here goes…"

Mark had gotten down on one knee as Marianne said, "What are you…?" "Something that I know is right for _me and_ _you_."

Mark opened up the ring box and said, "Marianne Miller, will you marry me?" "Yes, I will." Marianne nodded.

Frank smiled and applauded as Mark kissed her placing the ring on the finger as he said, "I love you." "I love you too." Marianne whispered.

Frank shook Mark's hand as he said, "Welcome to the family, kid." "Yes Sir." "Treat her right." "You know, I will."

The three then celebrated the engagement as Marianne dished up the famous Irish Stew.

* * *

On the 13th of February, Abbie was at her desk outside Chief of Department Frank Reagan's office finishing up her shift as she received a text on her phone that had said, " _Hey Abs, you don't mind taking a detour and meet me in Central Park tonight, please? I've got somethin' to tell ya."_

Abbie smiled at the text, replying back, "I'll be there, why?" _"It's a surprise."_ A reply came back.

Abbie packed up her bag and walked out of the building, she headed home and placed her work stuff down, before heading for Central Park.

At Central Park, she arrived and was walking around until she saw Henry walking in front of her, he was wearing his dress blues, his NYPD ones.

He walked closer and said, "Hey Abs." "Detective O'Mara, what am I doing here at night?"

Henry smiled as he said, "Well, I figured I wanted to surprise you. Abbie, for 10 years, I've known you. 2 years I have been your friend, since you wandered into my life. 8 of those years we have dated. You were college educated, I was a Marine after 2 years of fighting."

Henry continued as he said, "When I met you, I felt a connection to you, I fell in love, even though the NYPD frowned upon it, I kept my feelings hidden until the time was right. I made the best decision to date you. But I was scared to ask you that one question that every girl wants to hear."

Abbie looked at him as to say, " _What are you talkin' about?"_

Henry bent down on one knee pulling out the little red box as he said, "Abigail Baker, will you do me the honor of being Mrs Henry O'Mara?"

Abbie smiled as a tear shined in both her blue eyes as she said, "Wow, yes. Yes, I will."

Henry laughed as he kissed her saying, "I love you, Abs." "I love you, Hank." Henry slides the ring on her finger as he says, "My Mother's engagement ring, she once told me that I find the right girl, I give her this as a reminder of my commitment to her."

Abbie had admired the ring as she said, "It's beautiful, I know I heard the stories about your mother, she must have been one in a billion." "She was the wisest woman in all of Brooklyn, and I knew quite a few." Henry said proudly speaking of his mother.

As they were walking through the park Abbie then asked, "What's wrong?" "Would you like to attend a family reunion that's happening?" "In the city?" "More like in Boston, it's my Mom's family and they think of us as our family and you don't have to attend but I'd like you to be there." "I'll attend for you. You're my fiancée and I love you no matter how crazy your family is." "Crazy ain't the half of it." Henry added grinning as Abbie kissed him once again.

The pair continued walking through Central Park as Abbie had walked with Henry escorting her back to their place. Matt was awake as he saw them enter as he said, "Restaurant's all booked for tomorrow, everyone knows except for Hannah so let's keep it low, huh?" "Agreed, little brother, we also have some big news."

Both Henry and Abbie couldn't stop smiling at each other as Matt said, "What's up guys? You look like the cat that ate a bird." "Little brother, how'd you feel about Abbie being your new sister in law?"

Matt's jaw dropped as he said, "You two are…?"

Abbie held up her hand with the ring on it as she smiled. Matt clapped as he said, "My year is gettin' better by the day, congratulations guys."

Henry hugged his little brother as Matt said, "Damn proud of you, Marine, great job." "Thanks kid."

Matt then hugged Abbie and said, "Welcome to the family, this is the best news I've heard, you two are made for each other and I don't care who says what. Congratulations." "Thank you, Matt." Abbie said as she kissed her fiancé's little brother cheek. As the three toasted to a celebration involving a glass of bourbon.

* * *

February 14th 2005

It was Hannah's birthday at Joe Di Napoli's, Matt had called the restaurant and managed to book a place the night before Henry and Abbie returned home.

Hannah was enjoying a day at the spa alongside Alicia Zinelli and Marianne Miller who was asked to keep Hannah occupied whilst the rest of her family worked on her birthday party since it was half-term.

At Tia's house, Jamie and Tia were wrapping Hannah's birthday present as Jamie said, "So, Joe Di Napoli's for dinner, you know this restaurant?"

Tia shook her head replying, "I only ate there once, but other than that… I never went there." "Supposed to be family-friendly right?" "Right."

Tia smiled until she received a text message from Hannah that said, " _Mark and Marianne are engaged!"_ "OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOUR BROTHER AND MISS MILLER!" she typed back as Jamie noticed the smile.

Jamie asked, "What's that all about?" "Hannah's brother proposed to our High School English teacher. Our teacher and Hannah's brother were best friends growing up alongside Matt's brother." "Okay?" "Remember that I told you about Mark and Henry?" Jamie nodded at Tia's question.

Tia continued, "Mark was a Marine alongside Henry in Fallujah, they've enlisted together in the Marines and the NYPD Academy they were amazing together."

Jamie nodded saying, "Yeah, I remember."

They had finished wrapping the birthday present as they wrote on the label, " _To Hannah, happy birthday, hope you have a great one. Love from Tia and Jamie xxx."_

After they wrapped the present, Tia placed it in her bag so she wouldn't forget it. As Tia said, "Want to watch Casablanca?" "You like the old classics?" "Love 'em ever so dearly." "Why not?"

Tia and Jamie settled in as they watched Casablanca. Halfway through the film, Jamie had to leave to get changed.

An hour later, Jamie was walking towards the Joe Di Napoli's restaurant as Matt saw him and said, "Hey, glad you'd make it." "Anything for yours and my girl." "Aye, come on."

* * *

Everyone soon arrived except for Mark and Hannah as they all settled into a far-end corner of the restaurant, there was a reservation notice on the table as the waitress said, "Are you waiting for somebody still?" "Yeah, the birthday girl is being escorted to the restaurant by her brother, so we'd like to wait until everyone is present." Matthew said.

"Certainly sir." The brunette waitress nodded smiling.

Everyone made conversation amongst themselves. But not before long, the Cross siblings turned up, Mark was wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans and a pair of boots.

Hannah was wearing a skinny jeans, red blouse and a pair of cowboy boots as Matt said, "Hey, you guys made it."

Matt walked over and kissed Hannah as he said, "Happy birthday, baby." "Thanks Handsome."

Everyone had then sat down at the table as they all ordered something to eat.

Henry and Matt paid for the drinks, Henry and the rest of the men had a bottle of beer and Abbie, Marianne and the rest of the girls had a glass of wine.

They shared laughter and jokes as Henry said, "When I was overseas, there was a Marine we served, he always referred to our platoon as his _Ohana_ , I asked him what the meaning of the word meant…"

Henry chuckled saying, "The word _Ohana_ , it means family and here today, I see all of us as family. Irish and Italian in our blood. And I'm proud to call you my family. Because in our eyes, that's important."

Matt raised his bottle of beer as he said, "I agree with my brother. So in respect, a toast to family and to the ones we love. _Alla nostra famiglia!"_

" _Alla Nostra famiglia!"_ everyone echoed around the table as Jamie asked Tia, "What's _Alla Nostra famiglia?"_ "To us, we're all family at this table and you're a part of it, Jamie Reagan."

Tia gripped his hand that was on his thigh as he said, "Love you."

* * *

Matt looked at Jamie and Tia as Hannah said, "I'm real proud of Jamie, he and Tia make the cutest couple." "Tia tell you, she met the senior members of the Reagan family?" "I'd be pretty freaked out about that."

Matt laughed saying, "Hank's met Joe, he served with Danny for years fought alongside him for god knows how long. Hell he's even met the Chief as well. Heck, I even met them as well, they're real nice. I've only met the brothers, not the whole family."

Hannah smiled as she changed the topic, "So, 2 new sister-in-laws this year?" "Yeah, Hank wants to get married in June, how about Mark?" "He's thinkin' somewhere in April and May time." "Better not plan for the 8th of May." "I warned him away from it. And he decided not to get married that particular date." "That was close." Matt said, as Hannah giggled a little.

Matt had then said, "You remember my mother, right?" "Yes, I do, why?" "My mother's family from Boston is hosting a party there. Me and my brother have been invited. You're a part of our family too and you don't hafta attend, but would you like to attend?" "I'd be honoured." Hannah said kissing Matt again.

Afterwards, Hannah and Matt were on top of the rooftop of Matt's apartment as they looked out over New York, Hannah nuzzled her eyelashes on his neck, that let Matt know what affect she had on him as he said, "Happy Valentine's day, Cinderella."

Hannah sighed deeply at her love replying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Captain America."

Matt kissed her passionately like Hannah was the only thing keeping him alive as they saw fireworks going off as well.

* * *

In Times Square, Jamie and Tia were walking as Tia said in her Irish accent, "I love you, Jamie. Happy Valentine's Day, soldier."

Jamie kissed her saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Aurora."

* * *

 **English to Hawaiian Translation:**

Family – _Ohana_

* * *

 **English to Italian Translation:**

To our family – _Alla nostra familgia_

* * *

Hope y'all liked this one. I still love doing the stories for you all.

Write any chapter requests you might have in the comments or in the Private Messaging.

Please like and review this one, keep the support going.


	7. Tia Harding Meets Danny Reagan

Tia Harding meets one Reagan in the most unexpected fashion. Hope you guys like this one. Sorry it's taken so long.

Jack Boyle is shown in a bad light for this. I hope you ain't disappointed.

* * *

Tia Harding Meets Danny Reagan

1st March 2005

287 3rd Ave, New York, NY 10010

It was a late night in Manhattan, New York. At the small Irish pub named Molly's. Hannah, Tia, Alicia and Antonia were enjoying a rare girl's night out.

Tia was wearing skinny jeans, a red blouse with a leather jacket. She wore a pair of boots that had the American flag on them, she had a smile on her face as her and her friends lined up a set of whiskey shots on the bar.

Tia had then said in her Irish accent, "Let us raise a glass. To Hannah Cross… may she be remembered as the dame that put fellas on their knees. Taken by her truest of loves, Matthew O'Mara. May we celebrate her life as she is a taken woman forever…"

Hannah laughed before saying, "And may we toast to Tia, who is nor poetic nor a rhymer."

The 4 girls raised their shot glasses in turn and downed them as Hannah said, "Damn, that's strong right there y'all." "Tell it, Hannah!" Alicia said with laughter in her voice.

* * *

In the back of the bar, Jack Boyle sat at his seat with a glass of bourbon next to him, it was halfway full with a small golf-ball of ice in there. He noticed the 4 girls in front of him, the two blondes looked as if they were having a lot of fun.

But the ones that stood in front of him looked to be having a lot of fun, the pair were laughing and sharing what looked to be old stories, then the furthest blonde stared at Jack and frowned holding up a hand with a diamond ring on it.

Jack inwardly cursed as he sipped his bourbon.

Tia looked at Hannah who had a frown on her face as she said, "What is it?"

"Dumbass at your 1 o'clock, he's tryin' to flirt with us." Hannah said. Tia smirked, "Don't worry, I got your back if he tries somethin'."

 _Whack!_

Tia's face winces as she turns to find the man who Hannah spotted who had smacked her ass, Hannah bit her tongue as she said, "You alright?" "Someone's gonna die." Tia replied gritting her teeth.

She took her whiskey glass and turned to the man who said, "Hi there. You look really hot."

"I have a boyfriend, dumbass. Don't even think you can tempt me to let you in my pants." Tia said with a scowl as she drank the rest of her whiskey.

"Perhaps I got off on the wrong foot… Jack Boyle is my name." Jack introduced himself. He continued, "I can show you a good time at least, make your boyfriend look like stir-fry compared to me."

Tia's blood boiled as she turned to the bartender saying, "Sorry I have to do this…"

Tia laid out a 20-dollar bill on the counter before turning back to Jack and smashed the glass onto his head that had knocked him back.

The glass shattered fragments everywhere as everyone looked on in shock of Tia. Hannah looked on with shock evident but a smirk covered up with false concern of Jack.

Jack was down on the floor, it felt like the wind knocked him flat on his ass. She saw the blonde tower over him as he said, "I'm sorry…" "Get it through your head jackass. When a girl tells you, they have a boyfriend… walk away. Now, I'll teach you somethin' 'bout pain." Tia snarls.

Tia decides to beat the crap out of Jack and only beats him until she says, "You better not come after another man's girl again… if you do… God ain't helpin' ya."

Tia grabs a rag and hands it to him saying, "Clean yourself up."

Tia smirks as the four leave the bar paying for their drinks.

Jack just stayed on the floor wiping his bloody nose and his eye that was tightly shut because of the power of the girl's fist in his eye.

He thought about going to a hospital for treatment, but if he told them how it'd happen. He'd get laughed out because he got beat up by a girl.

* * *

Instead, he took a bit of ice and went out to his car, he began to drive to the 12th Precinct at which his ex-brother-in-law Danny Reagan was working at. He would have gone to Erin's but instead would be met with a slammed door in his face.

He walked up to the steps of the precinct as he walked to the front desk and asked, "Excuse me, is Detective Danny Reagan still here?"

"Up the stairs. In the bullpen. Are you alright, do you need a doctor?" the man at the front desk said.

"Na, thanks Officer, just need to see my friend." Jack said as he walked up the stairs with a limp in his step.

Once he got up the stairs, he spotted Danny sitting with paperwork as he said, "Danny!"

Danny didn't look up from the paperwork and said, "Boyle! To what do I owe this meeting?"

"Mind we talk? I'll only be a few minutes…" Jack asked. Danny nodded, "Fine, let's go in the break room…" Danny got up and saw Jack roughed up and walking with a limp as he said, "How'd the other guy look?"

"Just your average bar-fight, except it turned out one-sided." Jack said.

"Oooh, what wouldn't I give to have seen that showdown?" Danny asked. Jack huffed, "Be in the same room as the person that kicked my ass in."

* * *

Danny hid a smirk as the pair entered the breakroom before he said, "Alright Jack, you seem to have my undivided attention because of your ass kicking, so what happened?"

"Promise you won't tell Erin?" Jack asked. Danny took in a breath before saying, "What's the cost for keepin' my mouth shut?"

"You never speak of this again. You never tell Erin, Joe and Jamie." Jack pleaded. Danny shook his head, "No deal. I'm not lettin' my sister demand me to tell her the reason you got your ass handed to ya."

"Fine. But you never speak of this again." Jack replied.

Danny nodded, "Please, tell me what happened." "I got beat up by a woman."

Danny stifled a laugh but it done no good as he continued to laugh at what he believed to be a lie. Danny grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down as Jack looked at him with a scowl.

Danny calmed himself after 2 minutes as he said, "So you were tellin' me that you got your ass beat in by somebody." "That's right, it was a young woman. She beat my ass in…"

Danny nonchalantly asked, "Did you provoke her in any way?" "I smacked her." Jack confessed.

"As in physical abuse slap or in a disturbing way slap?" Danny asked calmly but his temper was rising.

Jack gulped, "The 2nd one. She told me, she had a boyfriend and I kept bugging her." "Harassment then." Danny guessed.

"Yes, that was it. I wanna press charges against this woman." Jack demanded.

"You wanna press charges against a woman who rightfully cracked a glass over your head and beat ya till you were gasping for air." Danny surmised, to him this was pretty amusing but he was still reminded that he had a job to do as a police officer.

"Yes Danny, I do. I don't care about the consequences." Jack replied.

Danny sighed to himself, "Okay… What does she look like?" "Long Blonde hair and Blue eyes."

Danny scowled, "You just described a needle in a haystack." "Wasn't Linda, this Blonde was quite tall, just over 6 feet tall."

"Well, I hate to lie to ya, but there are probably 20-50 blondes that look like that." Danny remarked.

"She had an Irish accent, on her, looked to be in her late teens to early 20s." Jack explained.

Danny jotted down the information as he nodded, "Okay, I'll input the information, but I'll need ya to look at a photo array so that we can identify the woman. Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand." Jack replied.

* * *

The pair headed back to Danny's desk as he inputted the information that they are looking for as Danny found the photographs of the girls as they hoped to find the right one.

Danny scrolled through the pictures as he showed them to Jack, so far, he had said no to any of the pictures. Then they came across a picture of a blonde whose name was Tia Harding.

Jack looked surprised as he hid this. But, to Danny's trained eye, he knew that this woman was responsible for beating up Jack.

He then asked, "Is this the girl that beat ya?"

"It sorta looks like her… it could be her; I don't know. We've looked at a hundred of these, probably musta been a different person." Jack complained.

Danny sighed, "Why don't go get some sleep, I'll call ya when we find the girl for ya." "Thanks. Promise, you won't go blabbing 'bout this?" Jack asked. His eyes pleaded for the truth to be hidden."

"You have my word, Jack." Danny said.

Jack nodded his thanks before heading out of the bullpen.

Danny looked back at the picture of Tia Harding and began to research her. Danny found out she was the daughter of a 40-year Navy SEAL veteran who also owned a private security company in the heart of New York called Paladin.

Her family all served in the Navy, she currently had a brother in the reserves until he joined the SEALs after High School. He noticed that Tia had known the O'Mara and Cross families since she was a child, he made a mental note to ask Hank or Mark about this.

He had also recognised the blonde from New Years' Day, when his family were on their way to the Waldorf Astoria. They stopped in Times Square to witness Matt O'Mara propose to his sweetheart. Danny himself had encouraged Jamie to talk to Tia after he caught her smiling at his younger brother.

Ever since New Year's Day, Danny noticed that his younger brother had been smiling more often, Joe and himself had shared their curiosity and tried to decipher the mystery. The pair had agreed together that the reason Jamie was smiling more was because of somebody and they put it down he had met a pretty girl.

Danny had been a skilled detective with 10 years on the job, a Marine with two tours in Fallujah. He noticed Jamie's happiness during specific phone calls. It had all came together for him a day before Valentine's Day, he was going to a birthday dinner with his buddy Matthew from the Reserves for Hannah's birthday.

By the end of the evening, Danny packed up his gear and headed home to Staten Island. His thoughts still swam thinking about Jack approaching him to find his blonde attacker. He knew Jack was a scumbag, he broke Erin's heart, broke Nicki's too by leaving New York.

His family, his siblings and his niece were the most important people in his life, as were all his family. But Jack… Jack annoyed him.

* * *

By the next morning, Danny was on his way to work, he decided to stop in Little Italy to grab a pot of coffee from a little coffee shop he used to frequent back in the day with his training officer Vanessa Dawson.

He drove along the road of Saint Angelus High School; he had seen Matt and Hannah in their high school uniforms. Both people stared at each other with happiness. Danny had seen that all before and he knew in his heart that both people found happiness even after they had lost so many people.

Then he spotted Tia Harding walking alongside Matt and Hannah, he strategized that he'd be able to talk to her after school, all he had to do was wait until then to make contact with her.

* * *

Hours later, School had ended, Tia was walking out of the building on her own, Danny rose an eyebrow as he began to follow her on foot.

Tia walked past a corner knowing she was followed by Danny Reagan. Tia had seen a recent picture of Danny Reagan thanks to Jamie and knew he'd be asking questions about the incident at the bar from last night. She decided to lead him along for a bit until she could get him alone.

Danny was very curious as to where Tia was leading him, he looked behind him for a minute and Tia was gone, he started to look around for her only to be pulled in by somebody.

In that moment he felt cool metal pressed against him as he heard a woman's voice say, "Left leg or right leg?"

"Hey, look we can forget about all of this, if you let me go and we don't have a pow-wow." Danny says.

The girl pats him down finding a detective's badge and a gun on his person as she says, "NYPD Detective Daniel Reagan."

The girl turns Danny around and it is Tia Harding who says, "You know if you wanted to talk to me you coulda just asked."

"I didn't wanna make you nervous. But how did you know my name?" Danny asked curiously. Tia smiled, "You know my boyfriend, Jamie Reagan and I had seen a picture of you that he had on his phone."

Danny smiled a little and mentally gave his little brother high marks for taste in women as he said, "You're the girl my little brother is so hooked on." "And you're the brother that encouraged him to talk to me." Tia shot back.

Danny laughed, "Appreciate the compliment. How'd you like to get a cup of coffee?" "Sure." Tia asked.

* * *

The pair walked to a nearby coffee shop as Tia ordered a black coffee and Danny ordered one for himself as he said, "Out of fair curiosity, I had to beg him to talk to you, he was more of a scared cat." "I was nervous about talking to him, he's really kind, funny and handsome." Tia said.

"The reason I wanted to talk you was because you assaulted a man named Jack Boyle." Danny got down to business.

Tia rolled her eyes, "He shoulda walked away and it wouldn't have gone down that pathway. He deserved it, that's all I will say." "Well, thank you I've been wanting to put him on his ass for what he did to my sister and my niece."

"Sorry I beat you to the punch." Tia said with a smile.

Danny waved his hand away to say, "No worries and I want to thank you for making Jamie happy. He's a good man, probably better than I will be." "Don't put yourself down. My father once said that, _'Look to yourself for confidence and no matter, your belief won't be wrong.'_ "

"What did it mean?" Danny asked. Tia pushed a lock of her hair back as she said, "Always have faith in yourself."

Danny thought about this as he said, "Helluva quote." Tia nodded back with a smile.

* * *

Jamie walked in to find his brother and Tia sitting together as he said, "Hey guys." "Hey kid, what you here for?" Danny asked.

"I was on my way to Little Italy for work and I saw you and Tia in the window." Jamie explained. Danny smiled, "Well we're all good here, we've been having a nice talk."

"Danny wanted to thank me for making you smile. Saying that I was the best thing to happen to you yet." Tia said looking up at Jamie with a smile.

Jamie took a seat as he said, "He meet you here or did her follow you?" "He followed me and I got the drop on him." Tia said with a smile.

Jamie shook his head in amusement as he said, "You got the drop on a 2-tour veteran Marine?" "He shouldn't have turned his back." Tia replied looking at Danny.

Danny bowed his head as he said, "Give her credit, she did get the drop on me." "Made you sweat, didn't I?" Tia teased.

Danny smirked as he said, "Jamie, I like her."

Jamie smiled at his brother replying, "Thanks Danny."

Jamie looked at his watch before saying, "I gotta hop to it, otherwise I'll be late. See ya Danny." "See ya, kid." Danny nodded to Jamie.

Tia looked up to Jamie and said, "Talk soon, honey bee." "You too." Jamie kissed the side of her head as he whispered, "Princess." To Tia.

Danny formed a smile as he said, "I don't know what it is but you are definitely worth it for Jamie. He's too happy." "I love him." Tia said.

"You should come to Reagan family dinner; you'd be in for one heck of a time." "How many arguments occur?" Tia asked.

"Not so many. Some that relate to The Job." Danny replied.

Tia giggled as she said, "I best be going, thanks for inviting me to sit down with you." "I look forward to seeing you soon, Tia. You have a nice evening."

"You too Detective." Tia said with a smile shaking Danny's hand.

Danny thought about the prospect of seeing Tia again and knew that Linda would be over the moon with meeting Jamie's new girl. He also knew everybody else would love her.

* * *

Hope this chapter was to your liking. Hope you have a nice day.

Please like and comment, thank your for your support.


End file.
